


Journalist #1 My admittance in the crew !

by Menelor



Series: Ragaki Runeland Games [2]
Category: Ragaki Runeland
Genre: Gen, Illustrated chapters, RRAdoptables by evilitachi (DA), Ragaki Runeland by evilitachi (DA), Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[EVILITACHI SUMMURY]<br/><i>As the sun peaks over the horizon and city dwellers begin to wake, a jet-black ship pulls into the harbour. Oddly dressed folk unload from the ship, quickly taking over the docks, and sneak into the city. Some break into shops, while others begin wrecking things.</i><br/>The city is under attack from Pirates! </p>
<p>  <i>A select group sneaks into a back alleyway, descending down a small tunnel...</i><br/>Pirates have robbed The Underground!</p>
<p>  <i>[NPC] Nora was leaving the City Library, and has been captured by Pirates!</i> </p>
<p>=> Group URL : <a>http://rradoptables.deviantart.com/</a><br/>=> Journal URL : <a>http://rradoptables.deviantart.com/journal/Event-Pirate-Invasion-445384386</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Journalist #1 My admittance in the crew !

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Journalist #1 Mon entrée dans l’équipage !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447438) by [Menelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor). 



> This is my story, I mean, my point of view on this event.  
> You can find all my works on my DA Page : http://menelor.deviantart.com/
> 
> This fiction has been translated by my friend Salarmy ! (From French to English)

**Character(s) :**  Voldemort, Seru'Pin and me.

  
<http://evilitachi.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Voldemort-204573157> & <http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Seruu-Piin-Todaarae-435562924>  
__________________________________________

  
As I was getting ready for my daily routine at the RJG (Runeland Judgement Group), I saw through my window a ship near the shore... and according to the flag, not any ship ! A pirate ship !  
  
The very idea of having a chance to join the crew made me smile !  
  
With a pronounced joy on my face, I quickly packed my stuff and planned on going to the docks ! The neighboring patrons had probably heard about the pirates, maybe they knew some details about them.  
  
My coat and backpack on, I turned to my most loyal companions. My little troop was scattered in the living room : some of them were playing together, other were drowsing and the rest of them were just on their own little business.  
  
« Who wants to go with me ? » I said, all enthusiastic.  
  
Hearing this, many of them stood up and some were already frantically wriggling.  
  
« Wow , wow , I'll only have two companions at most today ! As I'm going to town, it wouldn't be easy to walk around with a big crowd, sadly. »  
  
Despite the visible disappointment of a few of them, my loyal Hirsh Ookami stood up with dignity and walked towards me with a resolute look on his face. Once he got to me, he shook himself and fondly licked my cheek.  
  
« Of course you're coming with me, Voldemort ! » I exclaimed playfully, scruffing the dark hair of my Hirsch Ookami.  
  
He responded with a howl, his head thrown back. His six majestic wings twitched for a while.  
  
One of my Kodryma companions stepped forward too.  
  
« I'm coming with you » he managed to say clearly.  
  
« But Seru'Pin, are you sure ? There may be a lot of people, and you don't like that. »  
  
Seruu'Pin'Todaarare raised his head in defiance. He recently learned the language I speak but was having some difficulties finding his words.  
  
« I know you'll be going on an adventure » he started, crossing his arm. « I'm coming with you. I'm strong. You need me. »  
  
At these words, I couldn't help but to tenderly smile. Seru'Pin was doing all he could to help me despite his aversion of others, and looked quite determined to accompany me whatever I said.  
  
  
I nodded in approval to signify him he could come and he joyfully hopped around a little.  
  
That was it : we were ready, Voldemort, Seru'Pin and me could now head to the coast and apply to join the pirate crew !  
  
~  
  
Someone on the docks had discreetly told us that the pirate ship was apparently recruiting people ! By Ragaki, it was our chance ! But... he also told us that he had heard there was an admission fee to join the crew.  
  
Unfortunatley for us, this patron didn't know anymore than this.  
  
So, we were on the right track. But now we still had to find out what was really the price to pay.  
  
I was already imagining, horrified, all possible scenarios about this price and it gave me shivers: I was picturingg the captain asking for money, like about 15,000 JR, or worse, requesting that I give him one of my friends... Or even, that I share with him the secrets of my former group...  
  
Despite the fact that I wanted to leave the RJG, I didn't want to reveal their secrets. With them, certainly, life was boring, you always had to live according to some rules, follow instructions, watch your tongue and attitude... I had abhorred this life, I loathed living like this and always following the same dull rules... I wanted to try some change for once.  
  
And joining a pirate crew was only the first of many possibilities!  
  
~  
  
As hours went by, we learned that the pirates were the Ebony Serpent crew, led by the firm hand of the great Havalla. Their flag was a human skull on two crossing bones ending in blades.  
  
They were currently near the docks, but still at a safe distance from the harbor, hidden from the authorities, actively looking for them.  
  
But even knowing this wouldn't change my mind: it didn't matter if I were to be chased by the navy or whatever, I was craving for adventures, discoveries, exploring the world and do things my way!  
  
Of course, I knew that if I joined the crew, I'd be under the command of the captain. But to me it was still different from the RJG... Because the RJG was working for the community, the greater good. I heard so much about this that now, this very idea was making me sick beyond any imaginable point. I wanted to be selfish for once: do something for myself, not for some ungrateful persons who think they can just get away with it... I witnessed so many horrible cases that I didn't want to have to respond of anything to anyone! And everyone knew that pirates were all about this: a life of fun, free of any boring responsibilities and rules, and that was just what I needed!  
  
Though I had heard of some bloody and terrifying cases, I knew that all of them weren't like that. I was saying to myself that maybe, the Ebony Serpent crew had some moral standards... That they were living according to some code. Just as I had been living with a few fabulous people in the RJG.  
  
  
When thinking about it sometimes, I guess that maybe it was kind of my fault if Seru'Pin didn't like people and thought they were all bad... He must have heard me swear so many times about them that he printed these words in his head. But he was getting better, step by step!  
  
Anyway, what I'm getting at is that adventure didn't scare me! That I was ready to get over my fears and go against authorities if I needed to! That I knew that one day I would have to fight against enemies other than simply the police, gather my courage and...  
  
Just diving into the unknown!  
  
~  
  
I took a deep breath and bowed to the Captain.  
  
"Great Havalla, allow me to ask you to join your crew." I humbly said, Voldemort and Seru'Pin at my sides.  
  
"And what do you have to offer to me and my crew?" she asked, playing with her saber, making it spin around her wrist.  
  
"Please, accept this plush colored with the shades of the winter!" I stated, presenting the Captain with the said plush.  
  
Havalla examined it closely and after a solid minute, she finally said with a large smile:  
  
"Welcome on my ship, little girl!"  
  
 _Let the adventure begin!_


End file.
